Crushed
by B.Sxx
Summary: Hermione is attacked by Greyback and she has to learn to cope. This is mainly based around Ron/Hermione relationship. LOTS of lemon and mystery as to what Hermione has been changed into. M rated as it has sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:**

**Ok guys this is my first fanfiction and it is dedicated to Ron and Hermione's relationship with a certain twist of mystery and adventure!**

**This is M rated for a reason because as you can guess this is centered around their relationship and the naughty stuff they get up to! I hope you enjoy this first chapter and hopefully its not too short.**

**This is set three years after the Battle, Ron and Harry stayed in the UK and helped George with the Joke Shop while Hermione went back to school with Ginny. Then Harry and Ron went to Australia to complete their Auror training.**

**I am going to stop this pointless drabble about nothing in particular and let you enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter *sad face***

* * *

><p>"Hermione, Er...How are you? Mum and the rest of the family say hello, same with Harry. Well nothing interesting has happened at the office..." Ron trailed of as he reached out to take the still lifeless hand in his. Tears fell slowly down his face as he gazed at the pale girl he had grown to love over the past five years.<p>

Losing Fred had been hard, but Hermione had got him through it. She had been there to comfort him and share sweet passionate moments. "Fucking Greyback" he growled under his breath as he thought back to the patronous coming through the window, corrupting the Weasley dinner. One word was uttered from the otters form. "Help"

Him and Harry had rushed over, but they were too late. Hermione's parents were dead and Finir Greyback leaning over a still Hermione. He could clearly remember the sight of Greyback looking up at him, blood smothering his lips as they enetered the room.

Ron was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't hear the strained voice from beside him. "Ron?" the voice croaked, he froze in his place to see Hermione gazing up at him. "Hermione!" he gasped standing up suddenly, dropping her hand in the process. He leant over the bed and planted an affectionate kiss on her forehead "Hello" she said smiling weakly up at him as leant back a bit.

"Hey" he replied planting a soft kiss to her lips, she moaned and shifted beneath him. "Now there's no need to get horny! We're in a hospital!" Ron teased grinning down at his girl friend "Shut up" she scolded lifting her hand in a mock hit, it ended up in a gentle tap as she closed her eyes and sighed.

"What exactly happened? I remember Greyback attacking me and my parents..." she trailed off and opened her eyes, gazing up at the troubled expression which covered Ron's face. "Ron what happened?" he sighed, how was he going to tell her, that her parents were dead? It isn't everyday this happens. "Hermione, I'm so sorry...Your parents didn't...make it" he said unsure of how to word the statement. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey, its ok...We'll get through this together" Ron said softly wrapping her into a hug. Sobs wracked he thin body as she fitted perfectly into him. "I-I...t-tried so h-hard to protect them all this time!" she cried as her tears soaked through his cotton t-shirt. Ron held her as she cried not caring that his top was now covered in his girl friend's tears and snot.

Ron lost count of the minutes he held her, but after a while her body ran out of tears and she just lent against him shaking with sadness and initial shock. Ron was concentrating on not letting his passionate emotion's get the best of him as he noted how close she was, and the feeling of her pressed against him. His body tingled in all the right places as he realized how thin the white gown was, he raised an eyebrow as he glanced down her back. The only thing holding it closed were some thin straps tied in neat bows held taught as her arms wrapped around him.

"Everything alright in here?" a healer asked, Ron glanced up annoyed as she walked into the room. It was Lauren, the healer assigned to Hermione. "Ron if its alright can I do some tests?" she asked. Ron scowled at her blonde hair which was cut short at her chin. "No you cannot! She's just found out that her bloody parents are fucking dead! How would you feel!" he shouted, Lauren stepped back in surprise at Ron's sudden outburst. "Its ok Ron...I'm fine" Hermione said reassuringly sitting up slightly and placing a calming hand on his rigid shoulder. Her eyes swollen and red from crying, she smiled sadly and squeezed his shoulder as he slowly and reluctantly left the room.

**nNnNnNn**

Hermione was bombarded with hugs and cheering as she walked into the Burrow. Mrs Weasley squeezed the living day lights out of murmuring nonsense into her hair. "I'm so pleased you're alright!" she gasped as she stepped back letting Hermione regain some sort of composure, she smiled slightly "Thank you Mrs Weasley"

Mr Weasley gave her a more calmed hug, but George and Harry gave her rougher ones. "I've missed you so much" Harry whispered into her ear as he hugged her. She grinned "Me too"

After everyone had given Hermione a hug they settled down to the meal Mrs Weasley had prepared, once again it was the size of a feast with an asortment of dishes. The main one an iconic Sunday Roast. Hermione hadn't realised how much she had missed Mrs Weasley's food in the past two weeks she was in the hospital recovering from the coma. Beside her Ron was shovelling down the food without even swollowing "You're going to choke on that if you're not careful, Ron" she said putting on her best lecture voice. "Sure, sure" Ron mumbled around the food before placing a sloppy gravy covered kiss on her cheek.

Hermione shuddered "Yuck! Ron! Your mouth was full!" she gasped grabbing the closest napkin and rubbing of gravy smear. Harry, Ginny and George chuckled when Mrs Weasley began shouting at Ron for being inconsiderate to 'poor Hermione'.

In apology Ron's hand dropped beneath the table and rubbed her thigh beneath the hemline of her dress, it began travelling upwards and Hermione stiffened as she glanced nervously around the dinner table. Everyone was too absorbed in their food to notice her discomfort. She could feel the tingling start in her lower tummy as moisture filled her knickers. She kicked Ron under the table, he grunted and slid his hand back to the table. She gave him a disaproving glare before shifting uncomfortably on the chair, Ron just grinned his lopsided smile which made Hermione flush all over.

After dessert the Weasley family, Harry and Hermione settled in the living room as they caught Hermione up on what she had missed. "Hermione sweet heart, you're welcome to stay here as long as you like. You can even have...F... George's old room" Mrs Wealsey said pausing slightly before naming the room, Hermione felt she would be intruding on the famliy's privacy. Personally she wanted to have company, she was still gittery when she was alone.

"I would prefer to share a room, I'm not entirely comfortable on my own just yet" she said, Mrs Weasley nodded knowingly "Ginny you won't mind sharing a room with Hermione?" Mrs Weasley said.

"No not at all" Ginny replied smiling at her friend who looked so fragile tucked under Ron's protective arms. She wondered how her friend managed to hold it together so well, when Fred had died she spent a good deal of a month crying but she still teared up at a thought of him. Here Hermione sat with both parents most important to her dead.

"Thats great! Hermione how will you feel about staying here?" Mrs Weasley asked turning her attention back to Hermione. "Oh that would be lovely, thank you" she said "No problem deary, now I'm off to bed. Good night children remember please keep your hands off of each other while I'm not looking" with that Mrs Weasley left the living room closley followed by Arthur, who nodded his good night to the young adults sitting in the warmth of the room.

"What was the _keep you hands off each other _part about?" Hermione whispered in Ron's ear. "Mum caught Harry and Ginny snogging in her bedroom, and George and Angelina in the chicken coop" Ron said. "Charming place to go" she said as she tried to mentally picture a romantic session between herself and Ron surronded by a pack of chickens watching.

"I know, that's probably why George moved to the flat above the shop. More privacy" Ron mumbled. "Goodnight you four!" George, grinned leaving the room winking at Hermione before he left.

"So are you a Werewolf?" Harry asked as he pulled out the Wizard Chess board, and placed it on the little table between Ron and him. "I don't think so. I don't think there was much venom in the bite but they say I will have certain cravings like Bill and a short fuse" she said.

"Oh, well that's goo news. Wouldn't want you suddenly attacking me in my sleep!" Ginny exclaimed from beside Harry, this made everyone in the room laugh. It was the first time in three weeks since Hermione had truly smiled since her parents death and funeral. Everyone settled into comfortable silence as both girls watched their boy friends gaze at the chess board, their brows furrowed in concentration.

**nNnNnNn**

Hermione awoke to the sun streaming through a gap in the curtain, she moaned as she rolled over and looked at Ginny's empty bed. Still drowsy from sleep she glanced at the clock resting on the little bedside cabinet. 10:35 am. She sat up slowly and stretched, easing out her stiff muscles. The healer's had said that an after affect of being in a coma for two weeks would be aches when being still for a long time.

She reached for her bag situated beneath the spare bed which had been put up especially for Hermione's comfort, grabbing out clothes for the day she walked up the flight of creaky worn oak stairs and towards the bathroom. She met Ron halfway "Morning" he said leaning down and kissing her lightly on the lips. "Good morning Ronald" she said kissing him again, she felt his warm tongue trace the length of her bottom lip. She moaned slightly in pleasure, and opened her mouth so that his tongue could explore. His hands slowly travelled down to her hips and then her bum, squeezing it gently which caused Hermione to gasp into his mouth. She let her tongue slide into his mouth as they battled a duet only they knew.

"Oi! Get a room!" Harry scolded as he walked up the stairs to find a snoging Ron and Hermione. "Shut up" Ron growled pulling away from Hermione, the moment of passion ruined by the disturbance. "Your mum wants you" Harry said jabbing a thumb back down towards the lounge. "Morning Harry" Hermione said still blushing from what had happened "Morning" he said beofore heading back down the stairs followed by a frowning Ron.

Hermione smiled sadly to herself before heading towards the shower, she let the warm water sooth her body as she rubbed shampoo through her hair. Still feeling slightly turned on from the snogging sensation with Ron and wanting to send the feeling of sadness away, Hermione felt the need to feel pleasure. Reaching down she began to gently massage her clit, it took ten minutes for the tension build to a climax and she moaned Ron's name when she reached it. Wanting more pleasure she slowly placed her finger into her vagina and pressed the shower head to her clit, she gently thrusted with her hand and let the warm jet of water penetrate her clit. Hermione let herself come two more times before she let herself relax.

Breakfast was uneventful and Hermione felt empty and the only way to feel whole was to eat, Ron and Harry were surprised at the amount of food she was eating but then the grave look Mrs Weasley was giving Arthur they soon knew that this wasn't Ron type eating. It was th begining of something more.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter, sorry if its a bit rushed or short.**

**I would appreciate reviews and it seems like the norm to review and I will write more!**

**Could you please give me any tips or ideas.**

**Thanks x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:**

**Hello everyone, thank you for the reviews:)**

**Sorry its so long since I updated last, but I've been really busy with Uni and everything, so many bloody exams!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Ron and Hermione sharing their first time having sex, so it is going to be short and we will start to get into the mystery later.**

**Please read and review and I will update.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Harry Potter.**

**WARNING: ****Contains a Lemon. Skip if you don't want to read it, but I know you secretly do :)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron looked round the tiny flat in Diagon Alley. "Well I like it" Ron said fingering the peeling paint on the walls.<p>

"Yeah mate is a good place for you" Harry said as he glanced round the flat which would soon be Ron's, he didn't want to put Ron down and he knew he couldn't afford anything more as he had paid his savings into the Auror training.

"Do you think Hermione would like it?" Ron asked as he moved away from the wall and into the kitchen space.

"Well, I guess so. You may want to clean it up a bit beforehand though" Harry replied as he walked over to the fire place, checking out the Floo network.

"Glad you liked it! We should probably get home because I want dinner" Ron said dragging Harry away from the fire place.

"I'll meet you back at the Burrow, tell your mum I may be a bit late. I want to check some things back at Grimwald" Harry said.

Ron nodded and disapparated and his new flat blended into the living room of the Burrow. The house was silent as he walked into the kitchen to find Hermione staring out the window.

"Hey gorgeous" Ron said walking towards his girlfriend. Hermione whipped round and a smile grew on her face as she fell into Ron's warm embrace. "Where is everyone?"

"Your mum went to the shops with Ginny and Fleur, while your brothers went to the Joke shop to help out George and your dad is at work" Hermione said into Ron's shirt "Anyway where is Harry?"

"Something about Grimwald" Ron mumbled leaning in and placing a soft kiss to Hermione's lips, completely forgetting about food.

Hermione leant in eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. Ron returned with the same amount of passion as he gently lifted her onto the work top, letting his hand slide along her thigh and under the hemline of her summer dress.

Hermione moaned with pleasure as she bit down on the tip of his tongue and wrapping her legs round his waist.

"Want to move this to the bedroom?" Ron said huskily, Hermione didn't have the strength or will power to answer she just nodded and went back to kissing him.

As they neared Ron's bedroom Hermione could feel the bulge of his erection which made her get even moister. They had had some intense snogging sessions in the weeks since Hermione was back from St Mungo's.

Ron lay Hermione on the bed as pulled his top off before leaning back over her, placing either hand on each side of her head. He leant in and kissed her on the lips before trailing kisses down her neck and to the plunging neckline of her dress.

Hermione reached out for her wand as she had some sense of control over what was happening and placed a silencing and locking charm on the door, before doing a silent contraception spell just in case.

Ron's hands had already found the zip to her dress as she placed the wand on the bedside table, and assisted Ron in the taking off of her dress. Ron then peeled off her bra and he leant down and took one of her breasts in his mouth and began licking her nipple and gently nibbling on it.

Hermione moaned in pleasure as Ron stimulated the other breast with his hand, Hermione could feel the wetness of her knickers as she squirmed in pleasure on the bed.

Ron moved on from her chest and moved back to snogging her, plunging his tongue into her mouth and nibbling on her bottom lip. Hermione taking her chance of control rubbed her hands through his hair and down his neck, travelling slowly southwards. Soon she was fiddling with the buckle of Ron's jeans and unzipping them.

Ron helped her take of his jeans, and as he leant back over her he pulled down her knickers. Placing a soft kiss to her lips he began to slowly massage her clit, Hermione arched against his hands moaning in pleasure.

"Oh, Ron!" she groaned as the tension built in her lower tummy, he kissed her again before slowly sliding a finger into her vagina replacing the finger on her clit with his other hand. He rocked back onto his knees as he pumped the one finger in and out of her vagina at the same time as rubbing her clit.

Hermione began bucking against his hands as she moaned in pleasure as she reached the climax. "Fuck, Ron...Do it again" she moaned as he placed two fingers in her entrance, repeating the same process as before but just as she was about to climax for the second time hi placed a third finger into her vagina.

"Shiitttt" Hermione groaned as he came once again, she lay still on the bed swimming in the calm after the storm.

"Ron, I want to do it with you" she said sitting up and staring into his bright blue eyes. "Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to hurt you" Ron said uncertainly.

"I'll be fine besides practice makes perfect" she said crawling over to him and kissing him gently. Ron took this as a queue for no arguing and took off his boxers.

Hermione lay back down on the bed guiding Ron to her entrance. "Be gentle" she said as he slowly began to push forward.

It took all his strength and will power not to push in there and then, he could feel her clenching around him as he slowly pulled out and pushed back in. Hermione screwed up her face in pain.

"Do you want to me to stop?" Ron asked slowly pulling back, Hermione wrapped her legs around him "No, it will get better" she said.

Ron's thrusting soon became faster and less in rhythm than as he started, getting closer and closer to his peak. Hermione began stimulating her clit as she felt Ron near his orgasm.

"You don't have to hold on" she mumbled as she began to arch into Ron's thrust. "No, I want us to come together" he panted taking over and stimulating her clit.

Hermione came and straight afterwards Ron came as well; he collapsed onto her panting and sweating after the rush of pleasure. Hermione wrapped her arms around his shoulder as he rested his head on her chest.

"That was fucking amazing" Ron said leaning in for another kiss, just as they began to get intimate once again there was a crack and voices.

"Shit" Ron gasped slowly coming out of Hermione and shoving on the clothes he had worn previously. Hermione followed suit and was just straightening her hair out as Ron opened the door to see a confused looking Harry.

"I didn't disturb anything did I?" he asked glancing from Ron to a bedraggled looking Hermione. "No" she squeaked walking past Ron, giving him a brief kiss on the cheek before heading down to Ginny's room.

Slowly she began to smile to herself for the first time since her parent's death, and it was the first time she felt truly happy about life.

"Why are you so happy?" Ginny asked glancing at her suspiciously as she also entered her room.

"Oh, nothing!" she said flopping down onto her bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

**Ok, yes like I said before it is very very very short! I hope you don't mind.**

**Please R & R and I will update (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note:**

**Well let me just say before you get really disappointed with this chapter. I just want to say I really struggled to write it.**

**There is stuff in this chapter relevant to their jobs and such, sorry if it isn't true to the books but I have added my own little ideas. Oh and the jobs are different to the first chapter, where I mentioned Ron was working at the Joke shop which I have changed. I shall go back and edit it. **

**Uh this is set after Harry and Ron went to Aussie to complete their Auror training, just if you wanted to know when it was set.**

**Right, it may seem a bit rushed at the end part but I thought I would give my fans a little something before I get sidetracked with other rubbish.**

**Sorry in advanced for terrible grammar and spelling errors as I am speed typing and I don't have time to proof read! I just want to get my ideas down onto the computer before I forget.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Harry Potter**

**WARNING: ****Contains _minor _lemon. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"I have a surprise for you" Ron said leading his girlfriend into his new apartment. "What do you think?"<p>

Hermione scanned the small flat with a searching gaze. The silence brought Ron's nerves into a frazzle as he waited patiently for her reply.

"It's perfect" she replied turning to face Ron and placing a slow meaningful kiss on his lips.

Ron pulled back and placed a key into her hand. She glanced down at the piece of metal resting in her palm.

"Do you want to move in with me?" Ron said as if reading Hermione's thoughts. She didn't bother to reply and just leant up and kissed her boyfriend on the lips.

"I doubt your mum will be too pleased" Hermione giggled against his lips.

"Well, we are just going to have to live with that aren't we?"

"Very true"

"Glad you think so. Now for the grand tour"

Ron lead Hermione to the room which was going to be theirs, a double bed tool up most of the room with a large oak chest of drawers, and a mismatching wardrobe took over the space beside the door.

"This is where we will sleep. You can pick which side of the bed you want" Ron said kissing the back of her neck before steering her out of the room and to the door next to it which consisted of the bathroom.

Then the spare bedroom was next to that, it was the only room Ron hadn't had time to fix up.

"Sorry this room is a bit of a tip, but I have been rather busy with Auror stuff" he said.

"That's ok, it will give me something to do when there isn't much on at work." She said.

"Hermione. You are head of Law Enforcement; do you know what that means? You practically control everything, including Head Auror."

"I know sweetie, but I would like to contribute to our new home"

**nNnNnNn**

Hermione was sat behind her desk when Neil walked in. He is new to the staff in the Law Enforcement, and he wanted to make the best first impression possible. Sadly for Hermione it was doing her head in.

Neil placed a thick wad of paper on her desk right where she was writing her comments on the Auror reports which had been handed to her.

"Do you mind?" she said as she placed the quill down.

"Here is a report I did on the enslavement of House Elves" Neil said his green eyes glistening with pride.

"Thanks, I shall go through it as soon as quickly as I can and get back to you as soon as possible" Hermione replied returning back to the work at hand.

Neil cleared his throat and Hermione sighed heavily.

"Yes?" she asked politely.

"Do you want to go for a coffee after work?"

"No, sorry I have a boyfriend"

"Oh, that Weasel?"

"He is not a weasel thank you very much. He is my boyfriend"

He scoffed "I really don't see what you like in him"

Hermione was ready to explode; she did not like other people frowning upon either of her two boys. Ron wasn't as fit and handsome as some men, but she loved him all the same. And Harry he was just as special as Ron.

"Leave before I really lose my temper" she growled glaring at him.

"Don't really feel like it" the entire pleasing glint was gone from his eyes, and he smirked down at her. "Besides, just looking at you in that tight skirt and blouse gets me horny. Everyone has left for the night and they won't hear a thing"

Hermione tried to not let her fear take over, as Neil walked round the desk. The clock on the wall showed seven pm, he was right she was all alone.

She reached for her wand but Neil grabbed it before she could get her hand on it.

Hermione leapt out of her seat and ran to the door which was locked. "Shit" she whispered under her breath as she rattled the door handle.

"Now where was I?" Neil said walking over to her and forcing her against the wall. She struggled against his grip and she kicked out, her efforts were fruitless compared to over six foot of solid muscle.

His mouth was upon hers in seconds and she could feel his tongue slide into her mouth. She struggled against his grip as he pushed her skirt up and puller her tights and knickers down.

Ron was the only one who was allowed to make her feel the pleasure of an orgasm, not Neil.

He leant back to grin down at her as he undid the button of his trousers.

"Get off!" Hermione screamed through a water fall of tears.

Neil brought his hand away and brought it across her face with a resounding slap.

"Now that's better isn't it" he said as she stared up at him fear etched into her features. Her brown eyes large with fear and a red mark appearing on her face.

His trousers were around his ankles in a matter of seconds and his bulging erection was slick with pre-cum as it neared her entrance. Hermione tried screaming but his mouth was smothering the sounds, and muffled sobs racked her body. Hot tears dribbled down her cheeks.

Something in her body clicked and a new found strength built up from her core. With surprising force she managed to push Neil away and he was sent stumbling backwards into her desk. That didn't stop her though, pulling her knickers and tights back up she charged towards him.

A rage she never new existed took over any form of rational thought as she sent a kick to his solar plexus as Neil stood up. He doubled over in pain and she brought down her fist into his face and he crumbled to the ground blood covering the carpet.

Neil was out cold and Hermione stumbled backwards shaking with shock, a hand covering her mouth as she huddled into a corner.

There were heavy footsteps and the door to her office flung open and Ron walked in. The scene before him was quite a shock.

Hermione was sat in the corner of her office beside the potted plant, blood covering her hands and tears dribbling down her pale face. A purple bruise was evident on her cheek as he reached down to her. While in the centre of the room was a bloody unconscious man with his trousers around his ankles.

"Hermione what happened?" he asked planting a soft kiss into her hair.

"H-he tried to r-rape me" she whispered clutching his shirt and crying into it.

"It's ok baby, you're safe. How about I take you home and deal with this mother fucker when I get back"

"Language" she choked.

Ron kissed her gently on the lips before helping her to her feet and disappartaing to the flat.

Harry was lounging across the couch when the duo walked into the room.

"What the hell happened?" Harry gasped leaping to his feet.

"Mate could you freshen her up, I have someone to attend to" Ron said giving Hermione a reassuring squeeze before disappearing on the spot.

"Come on, I'll run you a bath" Harry said leading her into the bathroom.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ginny kicked me out of Grimwald. I forgot to take her out for dinner last night, I remembered two hours later"

"Oh, you are going to have to work hard to get back into her good books again" Hermione said smiling slightly as the warm water filled the bath.

"Are you ok?"

"Now I am" she whispered as Harry left her and she slid into the warm water.

Ten minutes later Ron walked into the bathroom and sat at the edge of the tub, Hermione held onto his hand as he leant over to kiss her.

"What did you do?" she murmured.

"Taught him not to mess with you" he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

**So what did you think? Please review and I will write more. **

**I will take into account any ideas you want to give me, such as what sort of naughty stuff they get up to!**

**I will from now on only write a new chapter and post it if I have five reviews or more.**

**Unless I change my mind and update sooner(:**

**R & R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note:**

**Here is my fourth chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Sorry again for all the spelling and grammatical errors. **

**I have added my own characters to the mix to make it slightly more interesting. But do not feel sad as it is still centred on Ron and Hermione.**

**Please review and I will update. **

**Disclaimer; ****I do not own Harry Potter *screaming in frustration at the thought***

**I have read that I have to put a warning to say there are lemons in this chapter. So here it goes.**

**WARNING: ****Lemons are present in this chapter as it is an M rated fanfiction (:**

* * *

><p>Word had travelled fast around The Ministry of Magic. Everyone knew their own version of what happened between Hermione and Neil, but no one knew the actual truth except for Ron and Harry. They kept this knowledge to themselves as they helped to bring Hermione out of her state of shock. But one thing Hermione wasn't telling them was how she actually managed to stop Neil with her bare hands.<p>

Even the Healers are confused. There are only two outcomes when infected with the venom of a werewolf. Death or Desire. Desire is the most common, from muggles to witches and wizards are infected and every full moon they shift forms into that of a rugged animal. A creature of the night, with no control over what they are doing and no remorse.

Hermione was neither, not dead or infected. Somewhere in between, something that has never happened before in the history of magic kind.

"Are you sure you want to go back to work? It's been two weeks, are you sure you can cope?" Ron said following his girlfriend around the kitchen as she prepared breakfast.

"Of course I am Ronald, stop worrying ok?" she said slamming the fridge close and placing the bacon in the pan. "Oh, and before you get in the shower babe, do you want to see if Harry wants some?"

"I would love some" Harry said coming into the kitchen. "Mate, I know we shared a dorm for six years but I still don't like to see you wandering round in those revealing boxers."

"What? These are brand new!" Ron exclaimed glancing down at his underwear. They were Calvin Klein boxers, extra tight and revealing in all the right places.

"I think they are sexy" Hermione said walking up to Ron and pressing herself against him, letting her hands slide around his back so they rested on his butt.

"Please can you two keep it PG rated? I've had enough of hearing you two at it in the shower, have you heard of a silencing charm?" Harry sighed.

"Shut up mate. I'm getting lucky" Ron murmured leaning down and kissing Hermione passionately.

"Go have your shower or you'll be late for work" Hermione said stepping back after giving Ron's butt a pinch.

"Your wish is my command" he said winking at her before strolling towards the bathroom.

"And I think I'm going to puke" Harry said reaching over and popping a blueberry in his mouth.

Throughout the day Hermione got curious gazes from her co workers as she walked through the corridors handing back completed reports and picking up the overdue ones.

"You ok sweet cakes?" Simon said falling into step with the young witch.

"Better, besides enough about me. How was your date with Mike?" she said.

"Brilliant, we got to home base"

"Ok please keep the details at a minimum"

"No can do, you either listen or you leave"

"No matter how much I love to have sex with my boyfriend, I really don't like to hear about other people's love life in excruciating detail"

"Fine. Here's that report you wanted. Wish me luck for tonight; I'm going on another date with Mike"

"Well I'm sure you will do fine."

"I knew you would say that" he said handing her a piece of parchment which was soon added to the large pile growing in her arms. Simon sauntered down the corridor singing at the top of his lungs.

"They say you are the brightest witch of the age, and yet you still do everything non magical." A familiar voice said.

Hermione turned to see a tall over six foot muscly man with fiery red hair and bright blue eyes. "Oh shush you"

"I will only be quiet on one condition" Ron said holding the door to her office open, and then carefully closing it behind him.

"What's that?"

"You have sex with me right here right now. Or at least let me pleasure you until you scream my name"

Hermione glanced at the floor. "Unless it's too soon!" Ron added coming forward and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"No, no. I would quite enjoy that. Today's been pretty average anyway"

"Brilliant!" Ron exclaimed placing a quick silencing charm on the door.

Hermione quickly turned her back on him and began clearing her desk.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he inspected the kincker line through her pencil black skirt.

"Well, I don't want cum all over my work do I?" she said kicking off her high heels and sitting on the desk. "I'm ready when you are"

Ron grinned wickedly and walked over to her placing his hands on the table he leant over her and kissed her fiercely on the lips, letting his hands slowly travel under the hemline of her fitted blouse.

Hermione responded with a lot of enthusiasim. She trailed her fingers through his locks of red hair, plunging her tongue into his mouth and sucking on his top lip unable to get enough of him as her knickers got wetter by the second.

Ron brought his hand down her blouse buttons, ripping them open and pulling the thin cotton off her body. He resumed massaging her breasts as he traced her jawline with individual little kisses. She reached behind her back and undid her bra letting it fall off so that Ron could take it in turns to lick, nibble and massage each breast with as much care and attention as possible.

The extent of clothing that Ron was wearing was not satisfying Hermione's needs so she yanked his shirt over his head and smashed her lips to his as she pressed her chest to his torso. He groaned in response and undid her skirt, lifting her up off the oak desk to let the fabric fall to her ankles.

Hermione's black lace knickers were soon on the ground with her skirt as Ron unzipped his jeans and yanked them down to his ankles, along with his new boxers. She guided his penis to her entrance and lent back slightly so that his length could slide all the way inside her.

"Oh, Ron..." she moaned as her body stretched around him, she squeezed her muscles around him which caused Ron to groan into her neck.

Hermione wrapped her legs around Ron's waist causing him to enter deeper, he leant all his weight onto the table as he began thrusting in and out.

"Fuck Hermione." Ron moaned as the pressure became unbearable.

"Almost there" she panted as Ron gave one final thrust and came inside her.

"Fucking hell Hermione...I love you" Ron sighed.

"Love you to" Hermione groaned leaning her head back and releasing the tension which had built up in her lower tummy.

Ron pulled out and they leant against each other panting in the bliss. "You look so beautiful when you come"

"Thanks" she said "So do you, handsome"

"Why thank you" he said kissing her on the lips and glancing behind her at the wall. "Shit"

"What?"

"I was meant to meet Harry for lunch to go over the plans for the meeting this afternoon!"

"Do you think he will come looking for you?"

"Most likely"

This sent the couple into a frenzy as they searched through the clothes which were strewn across the carpet of the office. The door to Hermione's office opened and Harry walked in, freezing in the doorway to see Ron in his socks, boxers and shirt clutching what looked like a pair of black lace knickers, he glanced up at Harry and quickly stuffed them into his pocket. While Hermione stood behind Ron in just her skirt and bra.

"I think I have been mentaly scared for life" Harry said covering his eyes with his hands and kicking the door shut behind him. Stepping deeper into the room. "Please put on the appropriate clothes so that I can have a decent conversation."

"We're all good mate" Ron said as Harry uncovered his eyes. His two best friends before him stood blushing madly.

"You are lucky it wasn't somebody else" he said strolling over to the door and holding it open. "Your meeting awaits Mr Weasley."

"Love you" Ron said kissing Hermione on the forehead before leaving the room. This left Hermione to go back to her work.

Ron was sat next to Harry in the meeting in font of the Head Auror and is partner, Hermione - Head of Law, and the Minister of Magic. Everyone shuffled in their seats due to the humidity of summer.

"You bored mate?" Ron whispered in Harry's ear.

"Very, Hermione looks uncomfortable." Harry noted.

Ron glanced up at his girlfriend who was sat jotting down notes every now and again, she kept shifting in her seat and dragging her skirt down.

"Oh yeah" he murmered. "I think I know what it is" he felt into his left pocket, and felt the lace of her knickers.

"What?"

"Her pants"

"What?" Harry exclaimed.

"Is everything all right Mr Potter?" the Head Auror asked.

Harry blushed slightly "Yes, it is. Sorry for disrupting you, please continue"

The Head Auror carried on without the slightest suspicion. Harry glanced over at Hermione and she scowled at them before looking down at the piece of parchment on her lap.

"Are you going to give 'em back to her?" Harry asked.

"Hm...Probably not" Ron said letting his mind wander to the thought of Hermione not wearing anything beneath her skirt. The thought of her flesh rubbing against the soft fabric of her skirt made Ron feel a tingle to his groin.

"Shit" he mumbled.

"What's up mate?" Harry asked.

"Got a bloody erection is what's up"

"Lovely to know."

"Mm-Hm" Ron muttered trying to cover the bulge in his trousers by crossing his legs. "What am I going to do?"

"Try not to think about sexual related things" Harry whispered.

"Well I can't do that when I have 'Mione's pants in my pocket, and the thought of her up there in just a skirt..." he trailed off.

"Give them to me"

"Give what to you?"

"The bloody pants!"

The room went silent and every eye turned to the Chosen One.

"Uh" Harry said turning a deep shade of red, along with Ron.

"Do you wish to carry this conversation on outside?" Minister Kingsly asked.

"We're alright, its over" Harry mumbled.

The meeting continued, people were shooting the pair confused glances throughout. When every eye was focused at the front of the room Ron quickly handed Harry Hermione's knickers.

**nNnNnNn**

Harry walked up the porch steps at Grimwauld place, and slowly pushed open the front door. "Hey Ginny?" he called edging slowly into the house, wand at the ready just in case any hexes came his way.

"I'm in the kitchen" she replied.

Harry walked into the kitchen to see Ginny sitting at the dinner table reading a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Fine, you?" she said barely glancing up from the paper before her.

"Good, about last week. I'm sorry"

"You stood me up for a second time you _bastard!"_

"Look I'm sorry, Hermione wasn't very well." Harry said thinking back to the night when Neil had tried to rape her.

"Well she didn't say anything when I talked to her"

"Look I'm sorry"

Ginny's feature softened slightly, and Harry took his chance and kissed her full on the lips. She pulled away quickly though.

"Don't think that will work so easily! Mr Smooth!" she growled pointing a finger threateningly at him.

"I know"

"You do?" this took Ginny off guard, as she was ready for a full scale fight. "Well..."

Harry stepped forward adn kissed her passionately on the lips, and he felt Ginny relax into his embrace. Soon enough they slowly shed an item of clothing.

Ginny reached down to Harry's trousers and put her hands in his pockets, intending to pull them down when she felt something in them. Lace. She went back to kissing his neck as she pulled the knickers out and held them out behind him.

Rage consumed Ginny as she pulled down hard on his trousers.

"Fucking Hell Ginny!" he exclaimed clutching his penis.

"What the HELL have you got a pair of bloody girls knickers in your trouser pocket?" she screamed. "Have you been shagging someone at work?"

"What? No! Those are Hermione's" he said.

"Liar!"

"What its true!" he exclaimed

"If it is why have you got a pair of her knickers in you pocket then?"

"Well" he trailed off, how was he going to explain this. "Ron and Hermione were shagging in her office, when I walked in on them. Ron pocketed her knickers as they hurridly got dressed"

"This has nothing to do with this."

"Shush! I'm trying to explain. Anyway Harry and I were in the meeting, and he still had 'Miones knickers in his pocket. He was gettin a bloody erection at the thought so he asked me to hold onto them."

Ginny was silent as she scowled at him, arms folded across her chest. "Well if that is true, you can go back to their flat until I have had a proper talk with Hermione"

"But Ginny, think about this"

"No, get out!"

Harry sighed and disaparrated.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

**I would be very, very, very, very, very, very (times a billion) grateful if you could review my story. Its the only thing that keeps me writing. I will from now on only write a new chapter and post it if I have five reviews or more.**

**Unless I change my mind and update sooner(:**

**Love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**I don't know how to thank all of you loyal readers and reviewers :) You make me so HAPPY! :D**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry if it isn't terribly realistic!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter, though I wish I did.**

**WARNING: Contains LEMONS :) Oh and a fight! So best not for the younger generation.**

* * *

><p>Hermione rolled over, the sheets clinging to her naked body as she gazed at Ron's sleeping form. She snuggled up close to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Resting her hand on his chest she slowly rubbed soothing circles into his smooth skin, Ron mumbled in his sleep and rolled over to face her rubbing sleep out his eyes.<p>

"Morning handsome" she said leaning in and kissing him.

"Morning beautiful" he said caresing her face.

"We have all day to ourselves"

"Why does your tone of voice suggest more than sitting around reading?"

"Well we might as well make the most of it" she let her hand trail down his chest until she was able to twirl her fingers through the coarse hair of his pubes.

"Oh, I believe this is going to be fun"

"Course it is. You did very well handing your report in early"

Hermione let her hand wrap around his penis, tightening her grip around his shaft she slowly rubbed her thumb over the tip it. Ron groaned and trailed his own hands through her hair.

She edged her way down the bed, the sheets scrunched at the end of the bed as she pulled his fore skin down so she could take the most sensitive part of his dick into her mouth. Bobbing her head up and down she nibbled the tip of his dick and sucked slowly as Ron moaned in pleasure.

"At school- I never- thought- you would- make- me- this- horny" Ron panted as he clenched his muscles. "Fuck HERMIONE!" Ron shouted as his cum filled her mouth.

Hermione swallowed eagerly as she felt her outer libia become slick with pre cum and the aching in her vagina increased. "You taste amazing" she said licking up the remains of his cum which smothered his dick and lower stomach.

"Sorry" he mumbled sitting up slightly.

"Sorry for what?"

"For making such a mess"

"You didn't, it was delightful" she said crawling up so that she could kiss him passionately.

Ron's lips moved with hers as his fingers slid down to her clit, rubbing it slowly. Hermione moaned into Ron's lips as the tension began to build in her lower stomach.

"Oh, Ron!" she gasped as she began panting and bucking against his hand, kissing was soon forgotten as she lent back and released. "Fuck, Ron"

"I love it when you swear" Ron whispered into her hair as she collapsed on top of him breathing in his sent.

A loud knocking on the door brought the couple out of their moment of bliss.

"Guys, have you ever heard of a silencing charm?" Harry's voice carried through the door.

Ron and Hermione shared a confused glance. "Didn't he go home?" Ron whispered, Hermione nodded and rolled off Ron.

"We thought you were gone!" Hermione shouted.

"Well, thanks to you guys shagging at work. I ended up with your lace pants and Ginny got all jealous and thinks I'm having a _bloody _affair with somewhere at work!" Harry's voice sounded through the door.

"Ronald Weasley! How the hell did Harry ended up with my fricking pants!" Hermione said turning on Ron who shuffled backwards on the bed.

"'Mione, don't take it out on Ron."

"Who am I supposed to take it out on then?"

"No one. Look are you decent? I can't be bothered shouting through the door."

"Yeah." Hermione pulled the sheet around herself and Ron who slumped back down beneath the sheets and closed his eyes.

Harry walked into the room and lent against the closed door, in his boxers and vest.

"Tell me everything" Hermione said.

"Well, Ron had a boner as you weren't wearing any pants. So I took them off him so he could get his thoughts straight, I was getting lucky with Ginny later and then she found your pants in my pocket."

"Oi, that's my sister!" Ron mumbled from beneath the pillow.

"I thought you had stopped that Ronald."

"Yeah, well that's my sister!"

"Shut up Ronald."

"Oi!"

"Guys, I have a dilemma. Hermione, I need you to explain everything to Ginny." Harry said.

"Yes, I'll explain it." she said.

"I thought we were having a day alone together, 'Mione." Ron mumbled.

"Yes, we will. Harry if you could please leave so I can get ready."

"Right, sure." Harry said, as he was about to leave the room there was a crack from within the other side of the door. "Expecting anyone?"

"No."

Harry left the room and Hermione slid into a pair of knickers, and pulled one of Ron's shirts around herself and stepped into the lounge where she was greeted by a very angry looking Ginny.

"What is going on here?" Hermione asked.

"I never saw it in you Hermione, to have an affair with Harry." Ginny said lose to tears. "And to betray Ron!"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"This, is absurd!" she exclaimed, but then the fact dawned on her. Harry had left her room when Ginny had entered in just his boxers and vest, and here she is in just her knickers and one of Ron's shirts. "Oh, look its not what you think."

"Oh, really!" Ginny shouted. "You go shagging Harry at work, leaving Ron and I in the dark. You cheating skank!"

"Ginny don't take this out on Hermione! She hasn't done anything, neither have I. Lets talk this out liked civilized people!" Harry said.

"Shut it!" Gunny said rounding back on Hermione. "I though you were my friend..."

"So did I! Friends don't jump to ridiculous conclusions!" something withing Hermione snapped, and soon enough anger was surging through her.

"Don't blame this all on me!" Ginny gasped, she drew her hand across Hermione's cheek.

"Ginny!" Harry roared running over to check if Hermione was ok.

"See, look you go comfort her!"

Harry sighed raking a hand through his hair. "Well you did just bloody slap her!"

The shock of being slapped wore off, and Hermione rounded on Ginny. The anger which had built up within her was about to explode. "You bitch!" she shouted. Hermione's fist connected with Ginny's face with a crack and a spurt of blood. There was so much force behind the punch that Ginny was sent reeling backwards.

"Why the hell did yo do that!" Harry shouted, rushing over to Ginny who was sat clutching her nose and glaring at Hermione.

"Well she fucking slapped me!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ron rolled out of the bed, the sound of screaming surprised him. "What's going on in here?" he asked.

Ginny was sat on the floor covered in blood with Harry kneeling beside her, Hermione was shaking with fury. A red mark covered her cheek which was slowly starting to bruise.

Ron rushed over to his girlfriend. "You ok babe?"

"Fine" Hermione growled not taking her eyes off Ginny.

"'Mione look at me." Ron said, when Hermione didn't look he stood in front of her and tilted her chin up. "You are not ok."

Ron wrapped his arms around the young witch held him against her.

"What happened?" he asked turning his attention to Harry.

"Well..." Harry started. "Ginny thought Hermione and I were having an affair. Which isn't true is it?"

"I hope not" Ron mumbled into Hermione's hair.

"See Ginny, don't go jumping to conclusions." Harry said.

"Sorry" Ginny croaked.

"Sorry" Hermione's voice was muffled by Ron's skin, but it was evidently strained.

"Uh, Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah" he replied.

"I know you're my brother. But could you please put on some clothes. I really don't like seeing your cock and butt." she said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Sorry if it is short ;)**

**I hope you enjoyed it, a little bit of action!**

**Remeber I shall only updated with five or more reviews :)**

**Reviews are what keeps be writing!**

**Please PM me or Review with any ideas you want to see in the story in the future!**

**I would really appreciate it.**

**Love you guys!**

**xx**


End file.
